Always Remember
by Step1324
Summary: Dino remembers his family. The melodies of a violin. The sounds of their laughter. And the sweet chimes of bells. He remembers. Always, always remembers. (Focusing on Dino and his Guardians.)
1. Prologue

**AN: So, I always felt displeased with the lack of Dino Chiavarone, since he's a hot smoking piece of ass that needs more stories. But at the same time, I'm always wondering why he was the only person without a Guardian Set, or I might be wrong and just been blind or deaf to the news that he had guardians. So I made a story about them! GET READY FOR A HELLA LOT OCS! (BTW, I do not own Katekyo Hitmen Reborn, our ever regal queen Akira Amano owns them, I own nothings! N.O.T.H.I.N.G. But I do own the ocs.)**

 **CHAPTER 2 IS MUCH BETTER!**

 **Please and thank you.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Every so often, Dino used to recall the soft symphonies of a violin resounding in the background, singing gently like a mother's lullaby you would hear every night before you slept. Melodies that echo around him in a beautiful crescendo, whispering in his ear with a voiceless apology that never reaches him. Trying, but failing to heal his broken heart, mending with what is left of their cold-touched flames of the sun.

And when the melody fades and the sun leaves, he could faintly recall the silhouette of a woman walking past him. Silvery blond locks passing his line of sight like the blowing winds, mouth curved into a smile with fleeting blue disappearing into lidded eyes. The ghost of her fingers pressing onto his shoulder in silent comfort before she lets go, disappearing into the distant in wisps of blue.

He feels cold afterwards as the blue disappears, watching them with eyes of longing, a longing to feel that comfort again. And yet, it never ends there as a broad hand goes through his hair like silk, brushing it cheekily, and Dino tries to imagine his hair turn an amusing mess like the old times. A deep chuckle resounds as the man continues to give him a gentle noogie, electric green eyes crinkling as he takes his hand off, his red swept back hair looking bright in the monochrome world Dino seems to see in. The man gave a concluding grin as he stalked forwards, giving a off-handed wave as he reaches out to the remaining blues, his own green tendrils mingling with them. Their flare of colours receding before they finally vanished together in a final dance.

Dino turns away with a heavy heart, like he always does after those two, eyes cast down bitterly in regret. Though, that regret was always knocked out of him when a distant sting of a hand whacked the back of his head, always causing him to yelp unexpectedly at the phantom pain. And just like always he'll look up mystified and see the figure that hit him in the first place walking away from him in a smooth stroll. His confident steps resounding loudly in the pavement as the midnight blue ponytail fluttered with each step. The man never looked back as he withdrew in a cloud of purple, swept by the coming breeze with a quiet smirk.

The Chiavarone sighs quietly, looking forwards again as he rests his eyes, patiently waiting for the sound of laughter that reaches his ears, the voice young as it shouts around him in glee. And when he looks, he'll see a happy boy running around him in circles. Untamed, unruly, mess of brown hair bouncing from his skips, reminding Dino of the time they were together by the river side, jumping from stone to stone till one of them ended up in a soaked mess.

It was always Dino, always.

It was then the boy halted in mid step, grinning as he balanced on the balls of his foot, gazing at Dino with twinkling ruby eyes. As if Dino was someone great to look up to, someone that deserved the boy's adoration and loyalty, someone that he called an older brother. He flinched, feeling the shame and disgust that washed over him at the unwavering emotions, because he didn't deserve it. After everything that's happened, he didn't deserve it.

The sounds of sweet bells sings across the skies soon after, the soft chimes sounding gentle as they hummed, and the boy giggled as he side-stepped with a cheerful twirl, hand in hand with the newcomer.

She was small, skin white as a porcelain doll as her lilac hair framed her face, expression seemingly desolated at first sight. Dino couldn't help but smile fondly at her, and it causes the girl to duck her head with a gentle blush, fingers fiddling at the hem of her black skirt. At the nostalgic habit, Dino feels himself chuckle, which causes the next flares of blushes to turn bright like the cherry reds. The red-eyed boy laughs, nudging encouragingly at her as she looks up, and they both settled down with a smile. The two children walks up to him together, separating to stand on each side and reaching out, grabbing his hands with their own smaller translucent ones. They look up at him in adoration and love, and just like that they disappear to the skies in bursts of red and indigo tendrils, swirling freely in the sky despite his futile reach for them.

Dino looks heavenward, forlorn eyes fluttering shut as his hand lay limply by his side.

He whispers.

Again.

It repeats itself.

Always.

Melodies returning, as they grew louder with each note before it sang once more, both beautiful and magnificent like always. And then he remembers the elegant draw of the bow, causing the next ripples of notes to sound just as extravagant like the rest as the conjuror leaned back. Black hair swayed from the movement as stray pieces of hair brushed over golden eyes that shone brighter than ever by the glimmers of the sun that passed through the grand mullion. Eyes that matches unmistakably with the one he calls uncle, a man of torturous tendency with a sadistic smirk that could bring fear to the hearts of children with a single glance. Yet the golden eyes he knew was kind, much more kind as they looked towards the distance, lost in his rhapsody.

Dino wonders sometimes, if the musician will ever find his coda with the way he plays his violin in an eternal loop. Repeating everyday and every time without an end, the music carrying on like the river streams. He questions himself why the song never stops, and if it did, how would it end? Would it beautiful? Sad? A goodbye? Dino never got an answer.

If he thinks about it, remembering…recalling…reminisced…

Dino breathes, the first tear breaking free before the rest followed, shuddering breaths escaping him as he presses the palms of his hands over his eyes. Choked sobs escaping his lips reluctantly as Dino bent forwards, feeling the streams of his tears never ending. He distantly heard the panicked shouts of his men running towards him, distracting him from the music that plays in his head as the sounds of laughter stills. And the loss of the symphony makes him shudder, shoulders convulsing as he cries harder.

"Don't go." He whispers in hushed desperate breaths.

Yet, if he thinks about it, remembering…recalling…reminisced…it was him who could never stop the music playing.

"Boss!" Romario shouted as Dino collapses, catching him in his arms as the older looked in distress at the hazed brown eyes looking at seemingly nothing.

Dino inhales as desire grew in his eyes, longing as he reached out towards the sky with the colored flames dancing before him. Dino smiles as he grabs at them, his lips whispering shakily at the words that will bring them back. Just for a minute. Just for a little more. The flames flicker.

"Di nuovo."

Again.

It repeats itself.

Always.

* * *

 **Crescendo - It means the gradual increase of loudness in a piece of music.**

 **Coda - The concluding passage of a piece or movement.**

 **Di nuovo - Literally means 'Again' in Italian, or I might be wrong. (People who speaks Italian, tell me if I'm correct, because I will be hella embarrassed as frick.)**

 **Dino's Collapse - If your wondering why he collapses all of a sudden, it's because he is diagnosed with Psychotic Symptoms, specifically Positive symptoms which deals with Hallucinations. And Psychotic Symptoms links with PTSD, which in turn makes him collapse/faint at some points of time because of stress and anxiety.**

 **AN: I might love Dino, but I do want to make my favorite characters to suffer. I don't know why though. Eh. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**


	2. First

**A/N: I was bored, and I was inspired, spent my useless time writing this instead of other projects. But I really licked this concept and really love this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _The first._

The first time Dino meet his Sun Guardian, and later on his best friend was a moment of chance as they collided with each other in his backyard when he was 10 years-old. Which shouldn't have been possible considering Dino's backyard was literally a mountain and a forest, surrounded with followers that patrolled every inch of the place 24/7. But it happened as Dino screamed like a little girl, tripped, face-planted down the hill, and proceeded to roll like a tumbleweed-gone-wrong. And when he managed to at least control his rolls to a slide, he saw him.

The boy came out of nowhere from the bushes, his small form landing in a crouch in front of his path, standing indifferently to brush the leaves from his white cotton shirt that looked abnormally pristine considering he just came out from a dirty bush. The boy looked to be his age, raven hair looking brushed and clean, their locks looking shiny from underneath the sun. On the other hand, short thoughts was meant to be short as the Chiavarone panicked at the sudden appearance and shrieked, "Watch out!"

The boy reacted, snapping his head towards his direction, only for his bright golden eyes to widen in complete disbelief and practically screaming ' _oh crap'._ The newcomer tried to scramble away from his path, which was a vain effort as Dino tripped like the clumsy fool he was, colliding with the boy and sent them both flying to the side. They tumbled in heaps of limbs, sliding to a stop on top of the grassfield and after a stunned silence, they both groaned.

It was Dino who recovered first considering this has happened over a billion times and scurried frantically towards the boy who lay a meter from him. The boy looked up in a daze towards the skies, his earlier white shirt and trouser that looked unmarred from anything now looked dirtied from the collision, which was nothing compared to Dino's grass streaked face.

"I'm so sorry!" Dino yelled, shuffling towards the boy in concern. "It was just- you came out of nowhere, and I- I'm so sorry!"

By now, Dino was close to tears, ready to apologise a million times over, which was cut short when the boy laughed. Dino froze in confusion as he watched the boy laugh, rolling over on his stomach and banging the ground in sheer hilarity. Dino wonders worriedly if he somehow damaged the other's mental health.

The boy ceased his laughter, amused golden eyes staring into his as the stranger plopped his elbow up, cheek on his fist. He grinned, "That was the most hilarious thing I've ever been glad to experience!"

Dino blinked, brushing a hand through his hair and concludes that yes, he did damage this poor boy.

The raven haired frowned, "No, you did not. I'm perfectly fine."

What?

"Did you just read my mind?" Dino questioned flabbergasted, brown eyes widening in shock at the smaller.

The boy rolled his eyes, sitting up and folding his legs in a criss-cross, "No. You're just easy to read."

Dino took offense to that as he pouted, "Am not!"

The boy smiled, "Are too!"

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Fine!" Dino shouts, throwing his hand up in defeat before he fell for something even more stupid.

The boy laughs as he stands, giving a calm smile with vivid eyes that seemed to burn bright and warm like the sun, and sticks his hand out towards the other.

"The names Nicholas, may I know the name of the clumsy hill-slider that fate happened to throw at me?" He teased, and Dino lowered his gaze towards the hand stretched out towards him.

He returned the smile as he reached out, grabbing a hold only to gasp in surprise. It was if a fire burned through their grip, a warm pulse growing in trembling size as it warmed through his body, leaving him feeling for the first time genuine contentment and so, _so_ much happiness. The grip between them tightened, and it was as if suddenly something clicked between them, an unbreakable bond manifesting through a soul to another. Brown eyes watched in awe at their joined hands, his other free hand unconsciously gripping his shirt by his heart, savoring this warmth growing in his chest.

Dino snapped his head up, brown meeting golden that showed the same degree of amazement and shock, and just overall happiness.

"You…" Nicholas whispered in hushed excitement, golden eyes brighter than ever before.

A giggle erupted from the smaller and Dino couldn't help but join in as their combined happiness sounded through the field. However, before Dino knew, he sniffled as the first pricks of tears cascaded down his face at the sudden onslaught of emotions he was feeling. Nicholas seized laughing as he looked wide-eyed as the young Chiavarone sobbed quietly.

"W-what's wrong?" The boy asked in panic and concern over his Sky, shaking lightly on the blond's arm.

Dino hitched his breath, rubbing his tear filled eyes with his sleeves as a trembling smile looked towards the grass.

"I'm just _so_ happy." Dino choked out, reaching out to bring the smaller into a tight hug.

To say, when Romario first found them again with an overkill of a squad behind him, he had not been expecting the young don to be crying his eyes out while a black-haired child patted Dino's head in comfort. In fact, Romario nearly had a heart attack at the sight- all of his followers did too, and proceeded to rush them. Dino still remembered how Romario cried with tears of joy when he found out that he finally found his first ever guardian and the entire squad joined in. To say Nicholas was rather disturbed was an understatement, he was downright creeped out by the bawling men twice his age, and back then Dino couldn't help but laugh at the expression.

When his father found out about the news, and Dino remembered because it was one of the last moments of strength before he succumbed to a bed of illness, hoisted him high in the air. They spun and laughed and cried as his father told him how proud and happy he was for him. Back then, Dino had never felt more loved or overjoyed since the time when he was informed of his father's eventual demise.

After that, Nicholas visited the mansion quite regularly- more than regularly, and would spend time together to hone their newly harmonized bond. And in those times, Dino learned a lot from his newfound Sun. Nicholas was a violinist, a goddamned good one for a 9 year-old as he managed to serenade the entire female staff in under a day and continued to claim his uncle could have done it in an hour, which was hard to believe. At that time, Dino didn't know _who_ exactly the uncle was, but he should have been less surprised when he witnessed the killer instinct Nicholas had with firearms, especially the hand guns.

But of course Dino freaked out when a baby came to his house, declaring to be his new tutor as well as the uncle to Nicky, a rather fond nickname that grew on him. Dino might have gawked at the baby, Reborn, and spoke out loud of his doubts about his identity, only to be threatened a death sentence with the 'if you put my nephew in any harm'-talk. He was quite sure Nicholas could have taken care of himself just fine back then, considering he did traumatize a group of kidnappers with only a 5 minute talk session, and didn't even use a single bullet. But at the very least he knew how they were related other than just their guns or charms; they were both a bunch of trolls.

Though, compared to Reborn's grueling wake up calls, Nicholas was much milder. He just liked to play tear-jerking violin music whenever Dino despaired over his sudden satanic training program, and for an unforgiving moment, sang the entire _You Raise Me Up_ song from Romeo and Juliet. Nicholas even had the audacity to cry out ' _where is my Romeo'_ and reenacted the entire death scene of Juliet while he lay lifeless on the floor after a torturous training. Though, in all honesty, Dino _treasured_ those moments.

* * *

 **Nicholas Sinclair was his Sun Guardian, his first one.**

 _Dull golden eyes looked at empty air as the night cast shadows over his lifeless face, the fragments of the crystal glasses surrounding him like mocking fireflies that shone an ominous red from the devouring flames. Crimson seeped through the earth beneath him as three unforgiving bullet wounds were lodged onto his chest, no longer gushing the red stains of life as it felt cold under his touch. His hands, once warm and toned to grip the handle of his bow, was ice with tattered skin._

 **He was the first to pass.**

* * *

 **A/N: Was not satisfied with one of them. Buggered me. Urgh.**


	3. Second

_The second._

When he met his Rain Guardian, it startled him considering he didn't expect to meet his next one so soon, but in the end it wasn't a surprise. It was a Monday when his father first told him about the possible alliance with the Nordic group close by called the Duskregn* Family, and Reborn being the satanic tutor he was, all but dragged him along for harmless 'learning' purposes. From what Reborn informed him, the Duskregn Family was known for their trade of weapons, a group of arms dealers of sorts, and would only sell them to the ones they deemed fit for their resources. It was one of the many reasons why his father liked them, for their honour and integrity as well as their fixed judgment of character and would turn away any malevolent groups that seeked pointless bloodshed.

Though, at the beginning Dino only shrugged off the seemingly boring trip, especially considering Nicholas couldn't join in because of an incoming exam that he slaughtered with perfect scores. Reborn had never been more proud to know that the teachers that tried to rig Nicholas' test was found hanging out a window in nothing but their underwear on the very next day. So yes, he had expected a rather dull visit. However, the 3-day trip took a drastic turn for the best when he met the daughter of the Duskregn boss.

"Chiavarone Ninth, it's a pleasure to make acquaintance with you." A tall and beautiful woman greeted, wearing a dress that symbolised her leadership in the group.

Dino watched as his father bowed, grabbing her hand politely and pecked the skin in greeting, "As do I, Fifth."

He righted himself when his father turned toward him, beckoning him forwards and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Meet my son, Dino Chiavarone. Dino this is the Duskregn Fifth, Julia Duskregn."

Julia smiled at him, and Dino gave a nervous one in return, and promptly blushed when she chuckled at his attempt. "I've heard. You're 10, no? I have a daughter close to your age, perhaps older than you by 4 years. Her names Silvia, and I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time together-"

Dino shrunk at this as he listened at the gushing woman, fearing that he would embarrass himself like the clumsy person he was, and would rather wallow in his room for the rest of his stay without coming in contact with anyone that would laugh at him. Nicholas would have forced him anyways if he was here. On the other hand, Romario's encouraging words and Reborn's death stare gave him a perfectly valid (reluctant) excuse to go out and seek the daughter himself. He was walking around the garden of the Duskregn garden when he heard the suspicious clatter of shoes on brick, and turned a curious glance to the 2nd floor of the mansion, only for his jaw to drop.

A girl was practically shimming down the side of the building while clinging to a rope, descending with quick strides as if she's done it a million times. It was like watching a scene straight out of Rapunzel. The girl jumped from the short length between her and the ground, landing with a crouch and tugged satisfied at her riding jacket before turning, only to freeze when she saw him.

Dino marveled at her beauty, one similar to Julia as her Scandinavian features stood out, blonde almost platinum hair tied to a pony-tail that curled at the ends. She was pale, a nice kind of pale as ocean blue eyes blinked in horror at him, and it was then he noticed her clothes, the ones used for horse riding. Dino was about to comment of where she was going before she rushed him, grabbing him by the collar and hauled them both into a bushed area. Dino yelped, which was muffled when the taller of the two placed a gloved hand over his mouth, placing him in a chokehold as she looked suspiciously around like a _James Bond_ spy.

When the girl deemed it to be safe, she spun him around with a look so reprimanding that it was hard not to feel bad for something he did not do. "You." She began grimly. "Saw nothing."

"Hah?" Dino couldn't help but gawk, and the girl gestured her hands like a hypnotiser.

"It was all an illusion, it was not real, you did not see a girl climb out a window, with a rope, and is obviously not trying to escape. You saw nothin'." Dino would have thought it was a joke if it wasn't for her serious expression.

The look of disbelief and scrunched up expression must have at least told something when the girl slapped a hand on her face, groaning. "Of course you saw me!" She despaired before looking pleadingly at him.

"Please don't tell my mother, I'm not supposed to leave the house today because of an alliance or something, but it so not worth it! Look at the sun, it's beautiful!" She stressed the last words as she pointed towards the sky as if to signify 'just look at this!'

"It's perfect for a ride!" And it was at that moment that Dino got a clue of who exactly he found.

"You're Silvia!?" Dino questioned in disbelief, and the girl, Silvia, furrowed her brow while placing a hand on her hip.

"Wait- don't tell me, you're the son of the Chiavarone Ninth aren't you." When Dino confirmed it with a silent nod, she groaned once more.

"Great- great! My escape was futile!" Silvia said, looking depressed as a sad miasma hovered over her.

Dino laughed hesitantly, "I'm not going to tell anyone, don't worry about it. You're secret's safe with me!"

At this, Silvia stopped as she observed him, looking at him with passive eyes that stared deep into his soul. A slow smile drifted onto her lips as something shone on those eyes as a look of respect? Approval?- shined in her eyes. Turning towards the forest with a path, Silvia grinned as she waved at him while sending him a teasing wink, "Well then, thanks for having my back!"

As she said this, she bolted down the path, pony-tail whipping wildly from her eager sprint before she disappeared into the shadows of the forest. Dino smiled in amusement as he watched the older go, feeling a sense of peace settling over after their encounter, and his face contorted in confusion at the sudden feeling of tugging and compatibility that drifted over him. It made him look back at where Silvia went, the feeling never leaving as he could feel where she moved, and consciously felt her leaving further and further away from him and he couldn't help but feel uneasy at the sudden distance. His thoughts was cut short though when Reborn came sailing, kicking him in the head as he was sent flying onto the garden grass.

Dino sputtered, "R-Reborn! What was that for?"

"Are you an idiot to not know when you've got a potential guardian in your sights, pipsqueak Dino." Reborn scolded while Leon crawled over the rim of his fedora.

Dino paused at this, still feeling the pull from earlier, and proceeded to brush his hand through his hair in awe. "That's what a pull feels like?" Dino spoke, "I thought it would be like, like- like what I felt with Nicky, I thought it would just snap into place."

Reborn boinked his head, "Some bonds don't just snap into place, pipsqueak. Listen here, you need to court her-"

After a throughout lecture, a couple of hits and there's, Dino concluded that he wanted to get to know Silvia. And it wasn't a futile goal considering she literally rode a horse into the garden soon after she disappeared and hoisted him up onto the majestic animal with an effortless throw and rode on with a cackling laugh. All in all, he could not deny that his girly scream did not attract the attentions of the Duskregn followers, and when they saw it was Silvia who was on the horse with the Chiavarone heir, they panicked. In the end, he actually found a hobby that he liked despite the near traumatising ride, and Silvia was more then delighted to hear that he wanted to learn how to ride a horse.

While he stayed with the Duskregn, he didn't miss a day without hanging out with Silvia, and they enjoyed themselves. She was like an older sister that Dino never knew he ever wanted, and she seemed to recuperate that with her own shouts of 'little brother' once in awhile. They did a lot of odd things from taking calm strolls to full out fencing. Humiliatingly unsurprising, Dino gets his ass handed to him every single time, much to the amusement of Reborn.

Dino felt at peace with her.

So when the time came for them to leave, Dino was extremely upset.

"I hope to see you soon, Silvia." Dino said a little regretfully, the feel of the pull never leaving as he smiled wryly at her, wishing to have at least mentioned his wish to try and harmonize.

Silvia, on the other hand, smiled softly as she placed her hand out while tucking a hairpiece behind her ear. "I wouldn't mind if you at least tried to seek me out, you know." She said, a knowing smile on her lips.

"Dino Chiavarone," Silvia started with determined eyes. "Could I have the pleasure to join your family?"

Dino might have gaped, he didn't know, and before he knew it he was already reaching his hand out to grab hers.

He nearly made a fool of himself again by sobbing hysterically, only to be kicked in the head by Reborn. All in all, it felt amazing to have another family.

It wasn't long before Silvia moved into the Chiavarone House and got acquainted with Nicholas who absolutely loved the new family member. Dino still remembered the time when they took a stroll together, talking about anything and everything all the while they giggled and shoved at each other. And just like that, a group of two grew into three with their bonds singing true.

* * *

 **Silvia Duskregn was his Rain Guardian, his second.**

 _Her once wintery hair was smudged red as she lay down on the cracked, collapsing floors, eyes closed in an eternal rest. Her plum lips cracked with fight as her right arm was crushed from the fractured pillars, and yet her face was relaxed, no longer in pain from the earlier betrayal. Her blouse was ripped, her rapier was left forgotten, burning to cinders from the devouring flames. She held on tightly with her right hand, a smile on her lips._

 **She was the second to pass.**

* * *

 **A/N: I feel like this is really cliche...**

 ***Duskregn - It is the Norwegian word for Drizzle**


End file.
